The Choosing
by mewhunter9
Summary: When Tsunade begins to grow old and not be fit enough to be Hokage,who will?


**I typed this up about 2 weeks ago,but never finished or edited it. So,finally,I came home today from the doctors office (I have been sick) and had NOTHING to do,so I finished this fanfiction~. I know that there isn't a big celebration as I am describing in this fanfiction when a person becomes the hokage,but lets split form the Naruto world slightly so that this can happen. And Naruto somehow got Sasuke back too in this story!**

**Also,this takes place about 10 or 15 years from the Naruto series.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did,you'd find the 9 Tailed Demon Fox trapped in my closet and Naruto would be the hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village,along with being married to Hinata and having a little girl.**

Bright orange balloons decorated and floated over the tops of the building that rested in the Hidden Leaf Village,which was located in the Land of Fire. Every single balloon boar the symbol '**火影**',which stood for the word 'Hokage'. All the people who inhabitant the small village were gathered in the center of it for a rare celebration.

The choosing of the next Hokage.

Only a few people in the Village Hidden in the Leaves had ever saw the choosing of a Hokage,so the ones who haven't were about to burst with joy as they wore their best clothing. Those who have,however,were very excited for this celebration,as they knew about how the previous Hokage chose the new one and then a big feast was held in honor of the Hokage.

Tsunade,the previous Hokage,stood ontop of a huge stage the size of a rock band's stage. She was grinning as she looked out to the people of the village she ran,all of which who had their eyes focus on her and her only. Behind her stood several ninjas,all of them rank Jonin: Hinata Hyuga,Neji Hyuga,Ino Yamanaka,Choji Akimichi,Shikamaru Nata,Kiba Inuzaka,which Akamaru standing proudly just beside him,Rock Lee,Kakashi Hatake,Sasuke Uchida,Sakura Haruno,and,last but not least,Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you,everyone,for joining us on this very special day,"Tsunade spoke into the microphone loud and clear after looking around to make sure all of the ninjas were there,"I'm sure most of you know why this is such a special celebration. But,for those of you who don't,today is the say we choose the sixth Hokage of Konoha!"There was suddenly a boom of cheering from the crowd,most of the noise coming from Konohamaru Sarutobi,who was now a Chunin and proudly training under the influence of Naruto.

Said blond ninja grinned at the roaring from the crowd. He was standing near the back of the group,as Tsunade made them line up by alphabetical order,much to his dismay. Ino stood just beside him,grinning,since the white haired Jonin thought she was going to be picked to be Hokage. Hinata was nervously shuffling her feet around,afraid that if she was picked as Hokage,though she almost knew she wasn't going to be,that she would be an awful one.

"As you may have noticed,I have grown into my late 50's,and have almost completely lost my ability to wield chakra,much less fight in hand-to-hand combat. So,for many months now,I observed these eleven Jonin. I made a chart on which have improved greatly and which have exceeded my expectations since I first became the 5th Hokage all those years ago." Neji was becoming impatient,wanting for the light blond elder to choose who the sixth Hokage would be,the Hyuga boy almost certain he was going to be chosen.

Tsunade then parted away from the front of the stage,turning around and taking a few steps closer to the eleven Jonins. She walked up and down infront of them,a smile plastered to her face as her eyes scanned all of the ninjas. After a few minutes of repeating this process,the healing ninja strolled toward the microphone,picking it up out of its rightful stand.

Tsubaki glided her feet over to stand directly in the middle of the stage,her head looking straight toward the eleven Jonins. "Here's the moment we've all been waiting for... The choosing of the sixth hokage. "All the people of Konoha were silent and looking from Ino,then to Neji,and then lastly to Shikamaru,as everyone expected one of those three to be chosen.

Konohamaru's eyes were directly on his mentor,as he has expected Naruto to be chosen ever since he first met the jinjuriki. The blond Jonin winked at his apprentice,causing Konohamaru to grin form ear-to-ear. Hinata was trembling,trying to scoot behind her brother to avoid being looked at. Kakashi had his arm reaching for his pouch that held a book similar to the ones he used to read,but by a different author,to read to calm his nerves,as he was nervous about if Tsunade was going to choose the right ninja to be the new Hokage.

Tsunade cleared her throat,all eyes darting towards her as she began to speak,

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please step forward?"

The crowd gasped,even Gaara,who had took a break from the Sand Village to be at the celebration,as they adjusted themselves to look at said blond jinjuriki,who was frozen in shock. The other ten ninjas that still had the movement ability spread into 5 even lines,Naruto standing almost exactly in between them.

Konohamaru was smiling as big as he could without his face ripping in half when he saw his mentor's wide blue eyes. Sakura,Sasuke,and Kakashi had mixed emotions on there face,none of them recognizable except for Sakura's shocked one. Neji and Ino's jaws were at the floor,while Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and let out a hmfp sound.

"I must be dreaming..." Naruto muttered to himself,pinching his left arm,only to slightly flinch when he felt that small shock of pain. The blond's sky eyes widen to the size of golf balls once more as he realized what was happening.

A few claps cam from the crowd. Then,one by one,more joined in the original group. Before long,a parade of applause was emerging from the village to be head deep within the surrounding forestry. Even Neji and Ino had joined in,each clapping for the new Hokage along with everyone else. Tsunade made her way over to the blond ninja,taking his hand and dragging him over to the microphone stand. Naruto's feet listened to their own minds while the rest of him was still recovering from the shock.

The light blond haired woman stopped her pace completely infront of the microphone. She glanced over at the jinjuriki,who's lip were beginning to move up the sides of his face to form a huge grin. As if he had completely recovered from his shock,Naruto took a step forward,grabbing one mic in his left hand and giving a thumbs up to the sky with his right,the blond's voice echoing around the town.

_"I'll be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had! BELIEVE IT!"_

**Yeaaaaaa. That's shorter then Edward Elric. /_shot for bad joke/ _This also sucks,mostly the end.**

**Well,I'm going to bed guys.**

**DON'T DROWN EVERYONE! (Inside joke with my sister.)**


End file.
